TMM Letters! Come On In and Join the Fun!
by Phoenix Takaramono
Summary: Ever wanted to write to a TMM character? How 'bout one of the hunks? Well, here's your chance to write a letter to your all time favorite or hated character! I promise you, they will respond! Just come on in and join the fun!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys and girls! Have you ever wanted to send a letter to one of the Tokyo Mew Mew girls? Or maybe the hot hunks! Yes, even Masaya and the Fat Cat Francis! And how about Kitty Ichigo and Alto? Deep Blue or Blue Knight? Well, here's your chance! Just review and type in your letter, and I'll personally see to it that they reply to your letters!

The letter can be about anything, whether from expressing your love, to your ever evolving hatred of a certain character! Be creative!

**For example:**

---

Dear (Insert a character's name),

I'm your biggest fan! Please marry me!

Sincerely yours,

Fangirl and Fanboy

---

**Or:**

**---**

Dear Everyone,

You guys rock my socks off!

Sincerely,

Sock-Gurl

P.S. Masaya, you suck!

---

Now, your letters are included in a little, personal story to the person who you wrote to! If you were writing to everyone, then everyone would be in it!

----X---X---X----

**STORY TIME!**

---x---x---x---

Ichigo blushed as she read the letter from the "Fans". "Aww, thanks guys!" she hugged the first letter against her chest. "You make me feel so happy!"

"Ichigo," Mint frowned. "Those are for us all, you know?" Mint pointed at _both _of the letters. She sighed, "Commoners... such peasants..."

Pudding squealed as she peered over to read the letters. "Thanks everyone! I love having fan, na no da!" She twirled across the Mew Mew Café in utter happiness.

Everyone was gathered at the Mew Mew Café to celebrate and respond to the letters. Yes, even the aliens are welcomed here.

"Well, of course," Kish smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why shouldn't we be allowed in here?"

Pai stared at him, "We're aliens, sworn enemies of humans and the Mew Mews. It was almost highly impossible for them to invite us... however," he glanced over his shoulder. "There seems to be a higher-force over us, making us gather together and taking away our weapons."

Tart pouted and crossed his legs. He whined, "And that crazy lady took away our ability to teleport! We can't get away now!"

Pai rolled his eyes, "Yes... and there seems to be a ninety-ninth percentage of her giving us our powers back after we finish responding back to the letters."

"At least she allowed us to keep out powers to fly."

"Yes, fortunately."

Lettuce whimpered and timidly asked, "Can we leave, whoever's out there?"

"Yeah!" Pudding pumped her fist into the air. "Hey! We want to leave!"

Silence...

"**LISTEN UP, PEOPLE**!" a great, loud voice boomed over their heads. Everyone looked up... only to see nothing. "**I'VE RECENTLY ASKED YOUR FANS TO WRITE LETTERS TO YOU GUYS! IT CAN BE HATE OR LOVE LETTERS... OR WHATEVER THEY DESIRE! PLEASE RESPECT THEM AND ANSWER THE MAIL! THAT IS ALL! AUTHORESS SIGNING OUT!**"

There was a crackle and a loud pop before silence followed.

"Well... that was interesting," Ryou shrugged his shoulders.

Zakuro blinked. "It's an interesting turn of events."

"Has anyone seen Masaya?" Ichigo questioned everyone softly.

Kish flew over, the only power that he's allowed to have, and hugged her. "Kitten, forget about that loser. He's probably somewhere around here, moping and crying his lil' pretty face off." He smirked. "Which is why we should get together!" Kish squeezed Ichigo's... erm... butt which earned him a yelp and a slap.

Ichigo towered over him, red-faced. "KISH!" she screeched. "If you ever, ever touch me there again, I swear I'll-"

Mint dragged her back and slapped her hand against Ichigo's mouth. "Shut it, puh-lease! We have guests and letters to entertain."

Kish groaned lightly as he stretched the floor with swirling eyes. He was seeing little Ichigo cats, literally! "Cute nekos...,"he mumbled. "Why can't I touch them?"

"But Mint!" Ichigo finally pried off the hands against her mouth. "Where's Masaya? I can't find him anywhere!"

Mint sighed and said, "I just saw him. He's cowering in the corner. I think he's just upset that there's someone in the world who actually hates him."

"Oh... so I should go and-"

"**NO**!" the voice returned. "**NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO COMFORT MASAYA! AND THAT MEANS YOU, ICHIGO! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! SIGNING OUT!**"

Keiichiro whisked out a tray filled with little strawberry shortcakes and vanilla ice-cream in fancy, see-through glasses. "Would anyone like any desserts?" he asked sweetly. He also offered them to the aliens, which they gladly took... minus a certain knocked-out Kish.

"Let's get start on the letters now," Ryou said and gave everyone a piece of letter and pen. "Write."

A few minutes letter...

Ichigo gave a whoop of joy as she proudly presented hers to the air. Her letter said:

---

"Dear Fans,

Thanks soooo much for the sweet letter you gave us! Unfortunately, I can't marry you. I'm too young, and Masaya's my one and only love! Still, thank you!

Hugs and kisses,

Ichigo"

---

"Well, what do you think of that?" Ichigo questioned the thin air. "Okay mysterious Authoress, we're done!"

"**HANG ON! WE STILL NEED ONE MORE LETTER! ...KISH! GIVE ME YOURS!**" the voice announced as Ichigo's letter vanished with a pop.

Kish sighed and flung it into the air, which the letter stood still in mid-air. His said:

---

"Dear Sock-Gurl,

I think I like you! Sock-Gurl, you have my respect!

Sincerely,

Kish

P.S. I hate Masaya too! He stole Ichigo away from me! We should band together and rid the world of him! Yeah! Let's do it!"

---

"KISH!" Ichigo roared. "HOW DARE YOU-"

"**SPARE THE DRAMATICS, ICHIGO! IT'S HIS PERSONAL LETTER TO SOCK-GURL! NOW...**," Kish's letter also disappeared with a pop. "**CUT! AND THAT'S A WRAP!**"

"Huh?"

"**YOU GUYS ARE DONE FOR THE DAY! NOW, WE MOVE ON TO THE ACTUAL LETTERS! REVIEW GUYS! AUTHORESS, SIGNING OUT**!"

---x---x---x---

END STORY!

---x---x---x---

Review people! Come on, you know you want to! Send in those letters!


	2. Letters Part 1

YES! People reviewed! Whoop! The letters are still allowed! Keep them coming, folks! You can also send them through the PM!

Now... unto the letters and story! Yay! Review! Please?

_**---**__**LETTERS OF THE DAY**__**---**_

_Dear Kish,_

_You are so cute! Please be mine!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kiame-chan (PinkPuppy)_

_---_

_Dear Kish,_

_You are the best I can't believe Ichigo chose Masaya over you you're so cute and so loving and adorable!_

_I cried when you died for Ichigo I think that was really heroic of you. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_

_I know you don't love me but I want to make you happy! I'll try anything to help you to win Ichigo's heart if you want!_

_Oh, I also want to say that if it doesn't work out between you and her... I'm available!_

_Kish you are the best and deserve everything that would make you happy. You are like my idol:D I must aim to be as adorable as you!_

_  
Lots of love,_

_---_

_Dear Kish,_

_(xmumblesx) iloveyou. You are my fav male character in Tokyo mew mew. But I have a question: what's your fave kind of music?_

_  
Love from,  
tigergurl4kish78!  
---  
Dear Pudding,_

_HIYA! How your siblings doing? You are my fave female character ever! You and tart are so cute!_

_Love from,  
tigergurl4kish78  
---  
Dear Masaya,_

_I hate you! I mean I really hate you!! You don't deserve Ichigo. Kish does!! You didn't die for her now did you? Nope he did, you died to save the whole world. I think you love earth more than your girlfriend! So go crawl into a hole and die._

_  
No love for you,  
tigergurl4kish78  
---  
Dear Tart,_

_Shut up and tell pudding your real feelings already. Everyone knows anyway. No use in denial._

_  
Love from,  
tigergurl4kish78._

_---_

_Dear Masaya,_

_I hate you. Go jump off Tokyo Tower because Ichigo is better off with Kish.  
One more thing. When you do jump off Tokyo tower, make sure you land on the street._

_  
Sincerely, _

_Mew Tangerine.  
---_

_Dear Zakuro oneesama,_

_I probably am your biggest fan, and I love you as my oneesama, just like_

_Mint-san. I would love a kiss from you...but I know you'd never give me one... :( But it's understandable, you're not a les, and neither am I, that's_

_Mint who is! lol Heh, heh, anyway, do you have any modeling shows coming up? I wanna get front row seats! Yeah, that's all for now._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kin756894, your biggest fangirl_

_P.S. Make sure Mint-san reads this too. I wanna see her reaction since I called her a les! XD_

_P.S.S. Can I scratch your wolf ears? I love them! They're so furry and cute and...ah, I love how you're part grey wolf!!_

_---_

_Dear Kish,_

_I am probably the, or one of the only girls who is not a fan of you. And since_

_I'm not, let me say this: I don't like you, you're not cute or hot, I don't know how girls find your oversized elf ears cute, and you're way to perverted. The only thing I actually like about you is that you hate Masaya, but hey, who doesn't?!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kin756894_

_**---**__**END LETTERS**__**---**_

---x---x---x---

**STORY TIME!!!**

---x---x---x---

"**KISH! TART! PUDDING! ZAKURO! MINT! REPORT TO YOUR HEADQUARTERS! MASAYA... YOU TOO... UNFORTUNATELY...**," the booming voice murmured at the last word.

Kish looked up from his game of strip-poker and retorted, "You blocked us from getting to our headquarters. Besides, I'm busy enough already! I have a winning hand!"

"**LOOK, SMART-ASS! THE HEADQUARTERS IS THE ROOM THAT I ASSIGNED YOU GUYS WITH. SO, STOP COMPLAINING AND HEAD TO YOUR ROOMS SO YOU CAN ANSWER THE LETTERS!**" the voice shrieked. "**OH... AND WAY TO GO KISH! YOU'VE COMPLETELY TOLD EVERYONE YOUR HAND**," the voice added.

True enough, the people playing poker folded right there and then. They all muttered excuses that they couldn't play right now because of something they had to do.

Kish's jaw dropped to the floor. "But... Kitten would've lost! I would've seen what she wore underneath her shirt! That's not fair!"

Ichigo blushed and crossed both her arms and legs to cover her... erm, almost-nude body. "Shut up, Kish," she muttered with her burning face in her hands.

Keiichiro draped a pink blanket over her shoulders. "Now, the cold wind won't make you sick, my Princess."

Ichigo was quickly discovering new shades of red. "Oh, stop it, Keiichiro!"

He just smiled.

Kish glared at Keiichiro with his burning, amber eyes. "You stay away from my kitten, you hear me?" He got up and stormed over to his room.

"Tart...," Pai prodded his comrade. "Go with Mew Pudding to your rooms."

"Yes, na no da!" Pudding glomped Tart and somehow managed to drag Tart into the same room with her. "Let's go, Tar Tar!"

Tart sighed and whimpered, "Why me?"

"..."

**"ZAKURO..."**

Zakuro just coolly glanced at the source of the voice and stalked over to her room.

Mint followed right after her.

"**WELL... THAT WAS EASY! NOW, THIS IS THE HARDEST, MOST REGRETFUL PART OF MY JOB. WHERE'S... MASAYA?**" the voice spat out the name in distaste.

Ichigo frowned. "Why are you... why do you hate Masaya so much?"

"**...PEOPLE BRAINWASHED ME, OKAY? IT'S THE POWER OF FANFICTION. ONCE YOU FACE THE FACTS, MASAYA ISN'T YOUR ULTRA-UBER PERFECT GUY. GET OVER IT, PLEASE!**" the voice said in a soft tone. "**NOW**," it started to raise its tone higher. "**WHERE IS HE...? OH WHERE OH WHERE CAN HE BE? OH WHERE OH WHERE CAN HE HIDE?**"

"I found him!" Ryou announced. He too, hated the guy. Ryou pointed at the room where Kish was at.

"**...UH-OH...**"

_**-------**_

In the room belonging to Kish and Masaya...

Kish snarled, "Look loser! I'll admit defeat for now, but keep your dirty paws off of _my_ Ichigo!"

Masaya huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "_Your_ Ichigo? She clearly likes me, and she doesn't even belong to you!"

"Okay, jerk! You asked for it-"

"**WRITE YOUR LETTERS AND LEAVE EACH OTHER ALONE! DO YOU WANT ICHIGO TO MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEAR?**"

"No..."

"**THEN WRITE AND STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN! AUTHORESS SIGNING OUT!**"

Kish sighed. "Truce?" He stretched out a hand.

"Truce," Masaya shook it and went back to his letters... which only made him gasp in shock. He feverously wrote to **tigergurl14kish78**:

---

"Dear tigergurl14kish78,

You hate me?! What did I ever do to you? I don't deserve Ichigo?! I do! Who in their sane minds would think that I don't deserve her?! Kish does?! What were you thinking? Ichigo doesn't love him! She loves me, so hah! I didn't die?! I died to save her _and_ the world! Kish just practiced the whole thing in his head so that he could get to kiss her! True... the Earth is important, but it's my duty too! Ichigo comes first, though! And there's no way I'm going to die! I have to protect Ichigo from the alien-molester Kish!

No love for you too,  
Masaya"  
---

Kish peered over the bristling boy's shoulder and smirked as he read the letter. "See, another person hates you! People think that I'm destined for Ichigo! So hah!"

Masaya grounded his teeth and said, "Then why did the creator pair Ichigo with me?"

"...But we know she loves me more!"

"What did you-"

"**WRITE!**"

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" Kish went back to his letters.

Masaya almost snapped his recycled-pencil in half. He then wrote to **Mew Tangerine** and it said:

---

"Dear Mew Tangerine,

You know what? I don't care anymore! I think that Ichigo-molester Kish bribed or forced you guys... and girls to write letters to me saying that you hate me! Oh ho ho! I see what he's trying to do. Well, it won't work! I'm staying with Ichigo thick and thin! Nothing can separate us.

Why should I jump off the Tokyo Tower? You can't make me! Land on the street, per se? Unfortunately, it would damage the earth and ruin all of the-"

_**The rest of the letter was burned. Be glad that it did. Authoress **_

Sincerely not yours,

Masaya

P.S._** Except that**_

P.P.S. And aren't you a Mew? Shouldn't you be on _my_ side?

P.P.S. _**And that...**_"

**---**

Kish snickered. "You know... I think I should write back to them saying my thanks..."

"**GO AHEAD. I'LL HELP YOU ON GETTING TOGETHER WITH ICHIGO IF YOU CONTINUE YOUR GOOD BEHAVIOR.**"

Kish beamed and wrote:

---

"Dear tigergurl14kish78 and Mew Tangerine,

You guys rock! I love you! Well... not so much as Kitten, but you come second on my list! )

Sincerely yours,

Kish"

---

Masaya grumbled under his breath as his letters vanished with a "pop". "I can't believe that many girls hate me. What did I ever do to them?!"

Kish sniggered and went back to his letters. To **PinkPuppy**:

---

"Dear Kiame-chan,

Thanks so much! That's a great compliment! Well... about the mine part... I'm sorry, but I can't. I solely belong to my Kitten. But if you want, I'll still talk to you and send you back letters. Would you like to make a guest appearance in the next chapter? I would dearly like to meet you, my _beloved_.

Sincerely yours,

Kish"

---

"**YOU DONE WITH THAT, KISH?**"

"Yeah... bombs away!"

The letter disappeared.

"Okay," Kish breathed. "And now... onto the other ones..."

Masaya retorted, "Why do you have so many fan-letters while I get hate-letters?"

"I don't know... maybe it's because people really do hate you? Gee... what a shock," he rolled his eyes and uttered with sarcasm. "Why do you ask? Jealous?" he smirked.

"Shut up and answer your mail. I do hope you get at least some hate-mail."

"I don't think so. I mean, who would? Now," he lifted a hand up to stop Masaya from speaking. "Let me finish with my mail."

He wrote to**Fangirl-mary**:

---

"Dear Fangirl-mary,

Thank you, my dear. Yeah... I can't believe it either! How could she choose that pathetic-excuse of a human over sexy me?! It's mad I tell you! Mad! Yes, so I tell my kitten. Too bad she won't listen to me.

Aww, really dear? As much as that last comment should disturb me, I thank you.

Really now? Would you somehow find a way to get rid of that pathetic human and show it to me? Aah... naa. I'm forever loyal to my one and only Kanako-chan! But I appreciate the offer. If there comes I time that I would want to seek you out, I'll call you.

Gee... thanks! You're such a dear!

Hugs and kisses,

Kish"

---

"Now, onto the others... tigergurl14kish78

---

"Dear tigergurl4kish78,

Thank you, my dear. That's a lot coming from a beautiful young lady. I'm flattered. Well...I love any passionate type of music. Is there any out there that you can suggest for me?

Sincerely yours,

Kish"

P.S. Interesting name you've got there. I take it you're a huge fan? )

---

"Yes! Last one! Here's to you, **Kin756894**:"

---

"Dear Kin756894,

...Well... I'll be! You don't like me? You like that pathetic huma- oh. You hate him. At least we share a common interest. Okay, I get it. There's no need for you to rant. I understand. I should have expected a hate-mail from at least one of ya, so no problems. I'm just surprised you agree with me on that idiot over there. Mostly, they tend to be people who love him.

Sincerely,

Kish"

---

"Whooho! I'm done! I'm finally done!" Kish flung the last three letters into the air, which popped into an unknown location.

"You took such a long time, _grandma_."

"Whaddya say, you jerk?!"

"**MOVING ON!**"

_**-------**_

Meanwhile, at Pudding's and Tart's room...

"Yay! Pudding has Tar Tar all to herself! Yay! Na no da!" the monkey mew hugged Tart against her tightly.

"Ugh," he groaned as he felt his ribs crushing against his lungs. "Pudding, let go of me. I can't breath!"

"Aliens don't breath!"

"Well, I need to! Leggo!"

"Aww, na no da!" Pudding loosened her grip on Tart's who slipped out of her arms and into the furthest corner.

"Stay away from me, and I thought I told you to call me Mr. Tart!"

Pudding pouted. "But Tar Tar sounds much better, na no da!"

"It's Mr. Tart, to you!"

"**AWW... SO CUTE!**" The voice began squealing in a familiar, fangirl tone. "**CONTINUE ON, BY ALL MEANS! DON'T MIND ME!**'

"Ack!" Tart jumped up into the air in surprise. "Hey! And what do you mean by cute?!" He blushed.

"Shouldn't we be writing the letters to our fans, na no da?"

"**OH... RIGHT! LETTERS! WELL, THERE'S ONE FOR EACH OF YOU ON YOUR BEDS! PLEASE REPOND BACK AND TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE DONE!**"

Pudding bobbed her head and plopped down onto her bed. She whipped out a worn-out pencil and wrote totigergurl4kish78:

---

"Dear tigergurl4kish78,

Hiya back, na no da! They're doing great! I'm glad that Chancha, Hanacha, Lucha, Honcha, and Heicha are all healthy! They send their love too, na no da! Oh! And they want to say hi!

Say hi, guys!

Here's a Fong Secret Family Trick for them to talk to you! Eee, Shin, Twao, Tenshi!

"HI!"

See! My little brothers and sister!

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Wanna come by Café Mew Mew and watch my tricks? I can finally do that "Husband and Wife Skit" with Tar Tar! We have nothing else to do, na no da!

Yup! But Tar Tar has been being a big Meanie lately. I think our Fong Family Secret Trick backfired on him. ( He's supposed to be happy when candy is raining on him! Right, na no da?

Hugs and love,  
Pudding! ♥

P.S. Come on by and meet my little brothers and sister! And look at my cool tricks!"

---

"Done!" Pudding chirped.

"**AWW... SO CUTE!**"

"Thank ya!"

"**SQUEE**," the voice squealed. "**CAN I HUG YOU PUDDING?**"

"Sure, na no da! But I can't see you, na no da!"

"**OH... AT A LATER TIME, THEN!**" the voice snapped its fingers and Pudding's written letter slowly faded away. "**TART! YOUR TURN!**"

Tart's eye twitched. "I don't wanna!"

"**... OKAY! LISTEN HERE, MIDGET!**"

"I'M NOT A MIGET!" Tart stomped his foot on the floor. "YOU... YOU..."

"**CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING, EH? HAH! JUST WRITE THE LETTER OR ELSE I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR LEFTOVER POWER TO FLY AND PUDDING'S CANDIES THAT YOU KEPT!**"

Tart blanched. He quickly began his letter to the same person that Pudding wrote to:

---

"tigergurl4kish78,

I'm not in denial! I hate that monkey freak! She's crazy! She's insane! She's... cute... and sweet... and nice... Argh! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HEAD?! I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO THINK THOSE THOUGHTS! Ack!

Why should I even like her? She dumped those hard candies on my head during our break! It hurt! I don't wanna talk to her again... but she somehow makes me talk to her again...

Okay! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

From,

Mr. Tart

P.S. His name is Tar Tar! _Pudding_

P.P.S. IT'S MR. TART! _Tart_

P.P.P.S. Tar Tar! _Pudding_

P.P.P.P.S. _**SHUT IT, BOTH OF YOU! PUDDING, YOU CAN STILL TALK. MIDGET, YOU STAY SILENT! AUTHORESS**_"

---

"**THANK YOU FOR RESPONDING BACK TO THE LETTERS. NOW, THIS IS AUTHORESS, SIGNING OUT!**"

Pudding smiled at Tart as soon as the voice disappeared out of the room. "You kept all the candies I sent to you, na no da?"

Tart blushed and flew out of the room. "I don't know what you're saying, but shut up! I did no such thing!"

"**RIGHT...**," the voice whispered.

_**-------**_

At Zakuro and Mint's room...

Mint gasped sharply at the offending letter before her. "Oneesama! Why should be respond to this outrageous letter? Let's just leave it alone and-"

"Because we can't leave this place without answering this letter," Zakuro calmly stated. "Now, let me respond to this fan."

---

"Dear Kin756894,

I thank you for the compliment. It's flattering coming from my biggest fangirl. If you would like, you can locate my next modeling show at the Tokyo Tower at three in the morning. Please wear your best gown to the building and bring along any friends of yours. My manager and I appreciate you coming, and we welcome you personally. Front row seats? No problem!

A kiss? You mean like my lips against a napkin for you to keep as a souvenir? It's alright. I'll gladly give one to you, but if I see that you sold it on EBay or somewhere at least, I'll sue you. I apologize for the threat, but some of the letters I've received from people forced a lawsuit between them and I.

A les? You mean a lesbian? But of course I'm not. Unless it's a role in acting, which I'm currently seeking as an employment, I'm a hundred percent straight.

I'm sorry, but how do you know Mint? And she's defiantly not a lesbian!

Sincerely

Zakuro Fujiwara

P.S.I am reading this you pheasant! I'm not a lesbian! Where did you here that?! Ichigo?! Pudding? Who? Damn it! Tell me! _Mint_

P.P.S. I'm sorry, but no. And how did you know I'm part wolf? Well, if you apologize to Mint, I might kiss you on the cheek (in private), but that's it. _Zakuro Fujiwara_

P.P.P.S. Attached to this letter is the napkin and front-row tickets. _Zakuro Fujiwara_"

---

Mint gritted her teeth and growled, "I'm going to make that person pay for telling this sweet, innocent fan of Zakuro's that I'm a lesbian! How dare they?!"

Zakuro sealed the letter with her own, personal stamp and sent it flying in the air.

"_Pop_!" The letter disappeared!

"**THANKS, ZAKURO, FOR WRITING THIS LETTER! YOU TOO, MINT... ALTHOUGH YOU SEEM PRETTY MAD ABOUT IT...**"

"WHY SHOULDN'T I? SOMEONE GOSSIPED TO THIS INNOCENT LADY THAT I'M A LES!" Mint shouted.

"**ERR... OKAY THEN. AND NOW, THIS IS THE END OF THAT! REVIEW PEOPLE AND SEND IN THOSE LETTERS! YES, IF YOU'VE REVIEWED ALREADY, YOU CAN DO SO AGAIN! EVEN TO THE SAME CHARACTERS! AUTHORESS, SIGNING OUT!**"

---x---x---x---

END STORY!

---x---x---x---

Review, folks! Please? Pretty please with a Kish on top?


	3. Letters Part 2

Thanks for the review guys! Keep them coming! Especially the letters! Everyone here loves reading them! Besides, Kish gets a kick out of the letters you sent to Masaya! He loves them!

Guest appearance in this chapter: Kiame-chan (also known as PinkPuppy)

If you want to be in a certain chapter as a guest star, please include your request in your letter and I'll see to it! The TMM cast would very much like to meet their fans! Only for a limited time!

Enjoy!

_**--LETTERS OF THE DAY--**_

_Dear Kish,_

_Yes I know u belong to your kitten but I still love you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kiame-chan_

**---**

_Dear Masaya_

_I'm not a hater or a lover of you ' but did you ever think of maybe leaving Ichigo? I mean, you are hated for it and Kish (I LOVE YOU KISSHU) and Ichigo have more fans, I think that maybe, you could start hanging around with Retasu? I think that, since you both this the same sort of thing that you should get together maybe? I think you'd make an awesome couple_

_Love, _

_Gabbi Mikorwa  
---  
Dear Kish,_

_Can I have one of your shoes?_

_Luv you,_

_Gabbi Mikorwa  
---  
Dear Lettuce  
_

_You are my favorite mew mew which one of the guys do YOU like? wink_

_Love, _

_Gabbi Mikorwa  
---_

_Dear Kish,_

_Thanks for answering my letter! If ever you DO want to seek me out ill be here waiting :)_

_Sorry about saying I loved you by the way, I was a bit crazy and stupid I didn't mean to scare you Kish-kun!  
Hope it all works out with you and Ichigo_

_---_

_Dear Masaya,  
_

_Right I don't hate you 'kay? You're not my fave character but I don't hate you. You and Ichigo look okay together but you're not my fave pairing either. The only thing I like about you is your enthusiasm to save the planet._

_From  
-Mew mew Momo-  
---  
Dear Kish,  
_

_I gotta say, I love you so much I'm your biggest ever fan._

_---_

_Dear Masaya,_

_Ya know what? I really am not allowed to writ what I WANT to call you. It starts with B, ends with D and has the letters A, S, T, A, R, D in between. Yes, I'm a mew. BUT I HATE YOU! If you won't go jump off Tokyo tower, then go play in traffic. Kish STILL deserves Ichigo more then YOU._

_Mew Tangerine_

_P.S. you STINK  
P.P.S. U SUCK_

_---_

_Dear Pai:  
_

_I'm a big fan of you and I think you're the most handsome and most (well, the only one)clever of the other two (Kish and Tart). I have 2 questions for you.  
1-Which one do you like/love? Zakuro or Lettuce?  
2-Will you go on a date with me? You're so kawaii._

_Well, let's forget about the "dear" part. I hate you. Okay. And I don't care if you hate me. Kish is the best option for Ichigo. Or Ryou. They're more handsome than you. At least they're not ugly, boring, clueless, and they're not bakas like you. If I were Ichigo, I would have left you to die._

_---_

_Dear Masaya, _

_Why then if Ichigo loves you so much did she plat Strip Poker with KISH!? Hm? And for your info, I AM in my sane mind. KISH IS NOT AN ALIEN MOLESTER! MAYBE THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU BAKA! No you didn't die to save her. Kish got stabbed in the chest to buy her more time. And he DIDN'T get to kiss her. He died before he could reach her lips. And dieing to get a kiss is something that only a person as sad as you would do! Your duty? Wow you're cheesier than I thought. Ha. Kish is better flat out so deal with it._

_Yes, I'm a fan. (blushes) Thanks for the compliment. Have you heard 'I loved her first'? I think it suits you. It's a wedding song but it's really good. Do you like tigers? They are my fave animal._

_Love from,  
Tigergurl4kish78  
---  
Dear Tar Tar and Pudding,_

_Thanks Pudding! I'd love to come and see your tricks. I love watching them. Try softer candies next time. I think that's why Tar Tar was a party-pooper last time. HI you guys! I'm glad to know that they are healthy. Tar Tar's denial isn't only a river in Egypt you know. And yes you are in denial. But I don't think midget is nice. You love her and you know it. She's not crazy or insane. You act the same way. And you don't do half the work she does. Try being in her shoes for a day then tell me what you think of her._

_You to are my fave couple,  
Tigergurl4kish78_

_---_

_Dear Zakuro oneesama,  
_

_Yeah, just let Mint-san read this letter too. Look, I'm very sorry Mint, but I just wanted to see how you felt if you knew people thought you were a lesbian. I know for sure that you're not, so sorry for calling you one, but a lot of people still think you are. Just go to fanfiction and read some stories about you and Zakuro oneesama, then you'll know where I got it from._

_Now, this part is for Zakuro. If you kissed a napkin and gave it to me as a souvenir, that would be like, one of my prized possessions! I would never sell it on eBay, besides; I'm only 12, so I wouldn't even be aloud! The people who sent you those bad letters, they can die and burn in hell!! It's okay that I can't scratch your wolf ears, and I know you're part grey wolf because you and all the others are on a show called Tokyo Mew Mew, and Keiichiro tells us that you have grey wolf genes, but we already could tell from your wolf ears and tail. Thanks for the front row seat tickets! I have to where a gown?! God, I've never worn 1 before...I'll need to go buy 1. It's at 3 in the morning! That's pretty late, but hey, I stay up late! I'm a lone wolf, so I don't have any friends that I would bring along with me._

_Sincerely, _

_Kin756894_

_P.S. You'd actually k-k-kiss me in p-private if I apologized to M-Mint?! And since I d-did...I..."deep blush"_

_**--END LETTERS--**_

---x---x---x---

**STORY TIME!!!**

---x---x---x---

"Well...," Ichigo gawked at the letters. "I didn't know that many people hate Masaya."

Kish grinned and draped a hand around her shoulders and squeezed gently. "This is why you should dump that loser and get together with me."

Ichigo huffed. "Over my dead body!"

"But Kitten, I don't want you dead. I want you healthy and alive!"

Masaya shoved Kish back and tugged Ichigo closer to him. "You stay away from her, you hear me?"

"What was that, you loser?"

"You heard me, grandma!"

"What are you trying to imply? And I'm not a grandma!"

"Could've fooled me," Masaya rolled his eyes.

Ichigo tilted her head a little to a side like a little child. "You two are acting out of character," she said.

Kish and Masaya replied with, "That's what people do when they're in love with you."

Both of them continued glaring at each other.

Mint calmly sipped a cup of Thai tea and asked, "Right. I don't think so."

Pai started, "By all means, this wouldn't have to do with yesterday's events, correct?"

"Of course it involves yesterday's events!" Masaya and Kish both shouted in union.

"Ichigo was forced to play strip-poker with that... that grandma!" Masaya pointed accusingly at Kish.

Kish leered. "I'm not a grandma, and Kitten agreed to play in her own free will! Right, Kitten?" he asked Ichigo.

She just burrowed her flushed face into Masaya's shirt.

"Hah!" Kish directed a wolfish smile to Masaya. "Told ya so!"

Masaya growled lightly under his breath. "I still think that you're pinning the blame on me just for yesterday."

"What did you guys do yesterday?" a feminine voice cut through the air like a knife. "It wouldn't involve... let's say, Kish cleaning up after the damages you two made and paying off the bills?"

Everyone turned their heads around to look for the source of the voice. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" They didn't recognize the voice at all.

A girl stepped out of the shadows and into the light. She smiled and said, "Kiame-chan, at your service!"

"EH?"

Ichigo stared at the girl in surprise. "Hi," she began. She cautiously walked over to her and hesitated for a moment before hugging the new arrival. "Pleased to meet you, Kiame-chan!"

Kish frowned and tapped his chin for a while, trying to piece together a puzzle. He snapped his fingers. "Oh! You're... PinkPuppy? The first letter I responded to yesterday, right?"

Kiame beamed and replied, "Yup! Shiori asked me if I would like to make an appearance, and here I am!"

"Shiori?" Ryou asked. "Who's she?"

"Oh? You don't know her?"

"Well, I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't known." Ryou frowned.

"She's the AUTHORESS," Kiame said. She tilted her head to a side. "You didn't know?"

"**KIAME...**," the voice began. "**DID YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM MY... NAME?**"

Kiame shrugged. "They asked, I responded."

Ryou and Masaya looked up at the air and back to the new arrival. "Shiori's the AUTHORESS? Wait... how do you know it?"

"She. Not it," Kiame corrected. "Shiori is the name I gave her, and she graciously thanked me for the name." She smiled. "I wanted to meet Kish, by the way."

Kish smiled and bowed with a flourish. "I'm pleased to meet such a beautiful, young lady."

"Charmed," Kiame giggled.

"Likewise."

Ichigo walked over to Kish and asked, "What did you say to her in the letter you sent to her."

Shiori answered for Kish, "**HE MENTIONED THAT HE WOULD LIKE TO MEET HER, SO I ASKED HER PERSONALLY... AND SHE AGREED. SHE'LL BE STAYING WITH HIM IN THE MEANTIME. I HAVE NO CLUE IF SHE'LL STAY OT LEAVE AFTER TODAY. PLEASE TREAT HER NICELY AND WELCOME HER LIKE YOU WOULD TO ANYONE.**"

Kiame nodded and said, "And I'll be helping you around with the letters here, right?"

"**YEAH... WHILE I'M GONE ON VACATION. MASAYA... YOU REALLY CAN BE SUCH A HEADACHE, YOU KNOW?**"

"HEY!" Masaya snapped. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"**KIAME-CHAN... IF THERE'S ANY PROBLEM, YOU CAN PAGE ME... OR ASK. UNFORTUNATELY... I HAVE TO WATCH YOU AND SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING BEFORE I LEAVE. HAVE FUN! OH! MASAYA AND KISH, IF I SEE OR HEAR FROM KIAME THAT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN CAUSING ANY MORE DAMAGES... I'LL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT ICHIGO DISAPPEARS.**"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo shrieked.

"**SHIORI... DAMN IT! I MISS MY OLD NAME! AUTHORESS, SIGNING OUT!"**

Kiame clapped her hands together and said, "Well, since we're going to spend some time together, I have to ask each and every one of you to head to your rooms and respond to your letters." She ushered all of them into their rooms by poking each and every one of them... _hard_.

"**MAKE MASAYA'S TIME WITH YOU HELL, OKAY KIAME-CHAN?**" Shiori whispered into Kiame's ear.

Kiame grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

-------

Meanwhile, in Kish and Masaya's room...

"Hey guys!" Kiame popped her head into the room. "Did you guys get started with the let...ters...," she smacked her hand against her forehead. "I should've known," Kiame groaned.

Kish and Masaya were stuck in a headlock, both of them shouting why they hated the other and who Ichigo liked better.

"SHE LOVES ME!" Masaya shouted.

"NO! KITTEN LOVES ME! YOU ONLY SEDUCED HER WITH THAT STUPID, SILLY SMILE OF YOURS, YOU JERK!" Kish spat.

"YOU LOSER!"

"YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, GRANDMA?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"WHY I OUTTA-"

"_SHUT UP_!" Kiame screamed. "For goodness sake, be quiet and act like grown men! Kish, you do what you do," she added. "Masaya, leave him alone!"

Both men pulled apart from each other and crossed their arms.

"I hate you," Masaya said.

"I hate you too," Kish replied.

Kiame pointed to their beds and said, "Sit."

They both sat.

"Good boys." She whipped out the letters for the both of them and pencils. "Now, write."

Both Masaya and Kish grabbed their share of letters, glared at each other, and then began writing.

Kiame sighed and sat down next to Kish. Kish's head immediately snapped up to look at the extra weight on his bed and blinked. He scurried away.

She just scooted closer.

He glared at her.

Her eyes began to tear up.

He panicked.

She sniffled.

"Okay! Okay! Stop crying!" Kish tried to calm her. "Sorry!"

"It's alright, but can I sit closer to you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's uncomfortable. And if it's about the crush, then I apologize. I can't be yours. I solely belong to Ichigo."

Kiame smiled sadly and murmured, "I know. It's just that-"

"Look," Masaya began from his perch on his bed. "As much as you two may be enjoying your conversation, please be quiet."

Kish glowered at him. "Shut up."

"Make me."

"Pleasure," Kish cracked his knuckles and... was somehow pushed back from an invisible force.

"**KISH...**," Shiori began. "**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU AND MASAYA?**"

"...Fine," Kish muttered and plopped back onto his bed.

"**KIAME-CHAN...**"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I'll just watch." She muttered also.

"**NO... I WANT YOU TO MAKE SURE THAT THEY FINISH TODAY'S PORTION... AND THEN... YOU CAN CHAT ALL YOU WANT WITH KISH.**"

"Really?"

"**YUP! NOW, GET WORKING!**"

"Sure," Kiame peered over Kish's shoulder and asked, "Which letters have you finished already?"

He shrugged and showed her:

---

"Dear Gabbi Mikorwa,

Sorry, but no. I don't have any other pairs of shoes.

Sincerely,

Kish"

---

Kiame raised an eyebrow. "She asked for your... shoe?"

Kish shrugged and responded with, "Yes. It's a weird request... a request but nonetheless, weird."

"What happened to my letter?"

"You're here already... so I'll just answer to yours right now." He coughed and began his rehearsed script. "I'm glad that you still haven't given up. But by the time Kitten will finally see that it is I who deserve her, you'll be in love with another man. Still, I'm glad to hear such a sweet declaration of love for a beautiful, young woman like you. I'm really glad to know that there's a nice human like you out there in the world."

Kiame smiled tenderly at him. "That's so sweet, Kish. That's probably the sweetest thing I've ever-"

"**PLEASE CUT THE MELODRAMATIC, MUSHY SCENES AND GET ON WITH THE LETTERS.**"

"Okay! Okay!"

"**WRITE!**"

Kish grumbled and continued writing:

---

"Dear Fangirl-Mary,

You're welcome, my dear. Sure! And speaking of sure's, please be sure that you're available!

It's alright. You don't need to apologize for your declaration of love. I get them about everyday. You're not at all crazy nor stupid. If you would like to see one, just picture that demented-idiot over there in a dress. Thank you for your last comment. I'm still trying to persuade Ichigo that Masaya sucks, and I don't see why she's ignoring me lately... must be the fact I saw what color her panties are... I mean, anyone could guess that they're pink! It's obvious!

Back to ya,

Kish

P.S. I'm talking about Masaya and not Kiame... not Shiori..."

---

The said three people stared at him. "Okay...?"

Kiame giggled slightly after a while and said, "We know what you're talking about. There's no need for you to emphasize."

Kish rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, I believe I do... for that idiot."

Masaya growled.

"**WRITE!**"

Kish showed his next letter to the air:

---

"Dear Mew Mew Momo

Well, that's quite a nice compliment coming from a Mew. I thank you.

Tell your friends that I don't think that you're crazy. It's actually really sweet. Besides, the only thing that would make anyone crazy is their crush on that loser bunking in the same room as me.

Ichigo doesn't count. She's just confused.

Thanks again for the other compliment. Yes, I do deserve Ichigo. She's the most beautiful woman alive, and Masaya's the stupid obstacle in the way. It's nice to know that you're determined for your fantasy guy. I hope you encounter him soon! Just like how I set my eyes on my Kitten!

No. You're not _freaking_ me out. It's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

_  
_The hottest alien alive,

Kish"

---

"**...KISH...**"

"Yes?"

"**WHEN DID YOUR EGO GROW?**"

"Eh?"

"**I MEAN... 'THE HOTTEST ALIEN ALIVE'? WHAT ARE YOU ON? ICHIGO DRUGS?**"

"No... now that's crazy."

"**I'M ALWAYS CRAZY**," Shiori said in a shrugging-kind-of-voice. "**OKAY. THERE'S ONE MORE LETTER LEFT FOR YOU, AND THEN YOU TWO CAN TALK.**"

"Sure," Kish started on his last letter:

---

"Dear Tigergurl4kish78,

No problem, my dear. Yes, I listened to it yesterday. Thanks for the suggestion. It's really... _cute_. Yes, it suits me just fine. I mean, I did set my eyes on Ichigo, and she does_ love_ me. ...I hope. I never knew such a wedding song can express a person's feelings.

Yes, quite. Tigers are my number three favorite animals! Cats are number one, and number two's a dragon. It's nice to always know my fan's favorite animals. I guess tigers suit you. I heard they represent people who are willing to protect their loved ones and their cubs/ children. Yes, it suits you.

Sincerely yours,

Kish"

---

Kish stacked the letters neatly into a pile and flung them into the air. He watched curiously as the letters disappeared. "How do you do that?"

"**...AUTHORESS MAGIC... YOU CAN LEAVE, YOU KNOW.**"

"Yes!" Kish pumped his fist into the air and chirped, "Come on Kiame! Let's go and visit Kitten!" He grabbed Kiame's hand and dragged her off to Ichigo's room.

"**WELL... THAT WENT WELL. MASAYA... DID YOU FINISH YOURS?**"

Masaya gritted his teeth. "Yes... too many hate mails...," he tossed the letters in the air and sulked out of the room and into Ichigo's.

"**OH BOY... I SURE HOPE KIAME CAN HANDLE BOTH OF THEM...**," Shiori sighed and opened the letters suspended in mid-air.

---

"Dear Gabbi Mikorwa,

Yes! Finally! Someone who doesn't hate me! Thank you! Yes... I thought about it, but it's technically impossible. For some reason, whenever I try to do so, my body and mouth refuses to comprehend and obey what I'm trying to do. With Lettuce? Well, that's a thought! Unfortunately, Lettuce seems to like Ryou.

Love,

Masaya"

_---_

"Dear Mew Mew Momo,

I thank you for not hating me. It's been awhile since anyone sent me a letter not expressing their hate. Oh... I see. I don't understand why people don't like the concept of Ichigo and I together. I mean, the creator of us paired us together, so why do people dislike the idea of us together?

Thank you. Yes, the Earth has to be saved too. If it died off, then we wouldn't even be here.

Sincerely,

Masaya"

---

"Mew Tangerine,

Okay! Instead of bickering like children, I'll just ask you one thing. What did I do to earn your wrath? Shouldn't you be sending hating hate-mail to Deep Blue instead?

Masaya

P.S. _**I like the way you think Mew Tangerine. –AUTHORESS**__"_

---

"DarcySailorScoutOfDarknessLove,

Another hate mail... glad to know that you don't care about me hating you back. Yes... that's your opinion, not Ichigo's. I don't care.

Masaya

P.S. I really don't care. Tart is just another brat that Ichigo hates."

---

"Dear Tigergurl4kish78,

You know what? It's something everyone over there agreed to do, and I bet she didn't want to be left out. Yes... it must be that _heroic_ scene that caused people to hate me. Gee... how _great_ and _worthy _of his death to make me look like the bad guy. For your information, it's Deep Blue's actions that made him die.

I'm _dealing_ with it. Take it to some who actually cares.

I don't care,

Masaya

P.S. Go ahead. Zakuro doesn't agree with you. Wish that I was never born? I wish that back to you. _–Masaya_"

_**P.P.S. OH... MY... I APOLIGIZE FOR THE LETTER HE SENT TO YOU. HE'S AN INCONSIDERATE JERK. I'M SORRY! –AUTHORESS**_"

---

Shiori gulped. "**...MASAYA IS GOING TO KILL KISH... OH BOY...**"

---

Meanwhile, at the room belonging solely to Ichigo's...

"Masaya! Stop it!" Ichigo tried to restrain Masaya from coming any closer to Kish and attempting to strangle the alien.

Kiame was doing the same thing as Ichigo... except she was holding Kish back.

"LET ME AT HIM," they both growled. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

---

Shiori frowned and then shook her invisible head. "**NAA... I THINK THE GIRLS CAN HANDLE IT. NOW...ONTO PUDDING AND THE MIDGET'S ROOM.**"

---

Shiori popped into the room and asked, "**HEY GUYS! HOW ARE YOU DOING? ...OH...**"

Pudding was twirling across the room on a striped ball and was trying to spin plates on long, skinny sticks. Wherever she went, broken plates were sure to follow.

Tart, on the other hand, was trying to avoid Pudding by flying to the opposite side of wherever Pudding was heading towards... which was him.

"Come and see my tricks, Tar Tar! Do you like it, na no da?"

"No! And stop following me!"

"But it's a free show, just for you! Na no da!"

Shiori smiled and coughed lightly. "**GUYS... DID YOU FINISH YOUR LETTERS?**"

"YES, na no da! Tigergurl4kish78 is really nice! Tar Tar and I wrote back to her, na no da!"

"**THEN WHERE IS IT?**"

"On my bed, na no da!"

Sure enough... the letter on Pudding's bed floated up and was suspended in-midair.

Shiori opened the letter and read it out loud. It said:

---

"Dear Tigergurl4kish78,

No problema! Would you like to be there tomorrow, in the next "chapter" as Shi-chan puts it? Okay, na no da! Ice-cream then! It's soft and sweet! Yay! Thank you, na no da! _–Pudding_

I DON'T LOVE HER! AND SHE'S RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW?! DON'T SAY THAT ALOUD! AND WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CONVINCE HER TO USE ICE-CREAM?! ...What's ice-cream? _–Tart_

Yay! Tar Tar admits he likes me! Yay, na no da! Thank you, na no da! You helped him say it! YAY! _–Pudding_

ACK! I DID NOT! _–Tart_

YOU DID! YOU DID! YOU DID! NA NO DA!_ –Pudding_

Being in her shoes? What do you mean? You mean wearing her shoes... literally? Well... her shoes are really tight and my feet hurt. I still think she's a brat. _–Tart_

I'm not a brat, na no da! I'm your best bud, na no da!_ –Pudding_

ARGH! _–Tart_

Love,

Pudding and Tart"

---

"**WOW...**," Shiori silently made the letter disappear and headed out with a baffled look. "**OKAY... MOVING ON! PAI AND LETTUCE'S ROOM!**"

---

Lettuce smiled as she felt that someone had entered their room. She put down her hand that was holding a blood-soaked tissue against her nose and said, "Hello, Shiori. We're finished with out letters." She handed it to the air, which grabbed the two letters and silently read them.

"**THANKS...**"

The letters said:

---

"Dear DarcySailorScoutOfDarknessLove,

I am humbled at your compliments. Yes... unfortunately, I'm stuck with two idiots. One being a brat and the other being a love-sick puppy. It's most degrading.

To answer your first question, both of them are alright. Mew Zakuro and Mew Lettuce are both quite intelligent and beautiful in their own ways. However, after a few... _experiments_, I would say that Mew Zakuro likes that Keiichiro person and Mew Lettuce is in love with the other genius: Ryou. If one were available and is somewhat in love with me, I suppose I would go on what the humans call a _date_.

Thank you, but no.

Sincerely,

Pai

P.S. I truly appreciate that. Thank you."

---

"Dear Gabbi Mikorwa,

Thank you! That's so sweet coming from a fan! Who... who I like? R-Ryou's is who I like... Pa-Pai is alright too... I... I...

_**The rest of the letter was covered and stained by blood. I think it was a nosebleed. –AUTHORESS**"_

---

"**UHH... LETTUCE..."**

"Umm... yes? Is there something wrong?" Lettuce asked softly.

"**...WHY IS YOUR LETTER STAINED WITH BLOOD?**"

Lettuce blushed darkly. "It-It was an accident! I swear!"

"**OKAY... HOW COME I DON'T SEE ANY BLOOD OR MESS IN HERE?**"

"Pai took care of it... he helped me clean up the mess," Lettuce ducked her head around and blushed even darker.

"**ERR... OKAY... WELL, I'LL JUST GO AND LEAVE YOU GUYS... ALONE...**"

---

Shiori popped into Zakuro and Mint's room. "**HELLO... DID YOU GUYS FINISH THE LETTER?**"

---

"Dear Kin756894,

Well, I still feel offended that I'm used as a lab rat, but okay. People think that I'm a les?! I just think of Zakuro-oneesama as someone that I can look up to! Sheesh! What commoners! Fanfiction? What's that? A story? Some offending comic? A television show? Whatever it is, I think I understand what you're trying to imply. WHAT WERE THEY THINKING?! I forgive you, by the way. Now, I turn you over to Oneesama. _–Mint_

Yes, I thank you for your... compliments. If I see you at the Tokyo Tower, I'll personally present them to you. Tokyo Mew Mew? It's what we're called here at Tokyo- are you sure that you're not just some crazy stalker that I've dealt with before? Sorry, but I get these people to deal with regularly.

We're really at television? And it told you our identity? That sounds a bit far-fetched, but it's also simple to envision. Those idiots would do just about anything to get a story on their slimy hands! Wait! Keiichiro told you, on live-TV? I thank you, Kin756894. Now I know who did it. Excuse me for a moment while I go and strangle him. Oh! And please don't sell that to the tabloids. I have a well-known lawyer, thank you very much.

Yes, you have to put on one. A lone wolf, eh? You know, if you really set your mind on it, you could easily make friends. _Sometimes_, they _can_ get on your nerves, but it helps to have _friends_. No matter on how _annoying_ they _can_ and _will_ be.

Sincerely,

Zakuro Fujiwara

P.S. Yes... meet me at the fountain after the show. If anyone sees you or tries to make you go away, just tell them you have a VIP Pass from me. Don't show it to anyone unless it's someone that works for/with me. Attached to the letter is the pass.

P.P.S. Please tell me where I can find this "fanfiction" so I can personally sue them."

---

"**... WOW... I FEEL SO SORRY FOR THOSE GUYS... I SHOULD PROBABLY TELL THEM-**"

Mint looked up sharply at the air. "YOU KNOW THEM?! WELL, PLEASE TELL THEM THAT THEY CAN GO TO-"

Zakuro slapped her hand against Mint's mouth. "Is it legal for them to write stories about us? _Without_ our permission?"

"**YES...**"

"Oh," Zakuro sighed. "Then, it wouldn't be possible to demand a lawsuit. Do you know who the creator of 'fanfiction' is? And what are they? Is it a title for a company or a well-known group?"

"**...ERR... IT'S A SITE ON THE INTERNET THAT ALLOWS PEOPLE TO WRITE STORIES ABOUT ANYONE OR ANYTHING. MOST OF THEM ARE REALLY CREATIVE, YOU KNOW?**"

Zakuro blinked and frowned. She could have sworn she saw a faint outline of the voice. "Yes... I see. Now, back to the topic of Keiichiro. Can you tell him to meet me at our rooms, immediately?"

Shiori gulped. "**POOR KEIICHIRO. CAN RYOU OR KIAME TELL HIM INSTEAD?**"

"Yes..."

"**CAN YOU PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T MAKE A MESS?**"

"I can't promise you that."

"**OKAY THEN! THIS IS THE AUTHORESS, SIGNING OUT!**"

---x---x---x---

_END STORY!_

---x---x---x---

Keep them coming folks! Review! Keep sending in those letters!


	4. Teaser AN

A/N- I'm so sorry for not updating! I promise you, I will have the next chapter up, soon! Mark my words, I'm working on it! Just be a little bit more patient while I finish up on a chapter with the other story, Trivial Affections, and the mini-story on TMM Letters. I don't want to disappoint you guys, so I'll just put in a little teaser for you guys:

---x---x---x---

**TEASER TRAILER**

---x---x---x---

_"LISTEN YOU IDIOT, JUST BECAUSE I'VE RECEIVED A LETTER EXPRESSING THEIR HATE OF ME DOESN'T MEAN THAT THEY LIKE YOU," Kish grabbed Masaya's shirt and yelled in his face._

_"Release me, you barbarian." Masaya said coolly._

_---_

_"She has an army of werewolves," Zakuro intervened._

_Kish stared at the wolf Mew, "What's that got to do with anything?"_

_"That means that she wants you to be quiet, na no da!" Pudding said._

_---_

_Two girls entered the building with a bang._

_---_

_"Hi, I'm Kin. It's nice to meet everyone," she said coolly. Kin's voice spoke of authority and coolness that only the infamous Zakuro could achieve._

_---_

_"And I'm Tiger," the other girl said. Tiger crossed her arms and smirked at Masaya._

_Masaya gulped. Right at the moment, he actually felt fear._

_---_

_"**OKAY GUYS, CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT THEY**," two arrows pointed at Masaya and Kish, "**WON'T FIGHT AND CAUSE ANYMORE DAMAGES?**"_

_"Yes, we swear," they said in a dull-monotone voice that sounded a lot like a robot's. They both crossed their fingers behind their backs._

_---_

_Tiger ran after Masaya and shouted, "Get back here! I need to set an example, so stop right there!" She wildly swung the hammer around, and succeeding in destroying the walls around her and half of Kish and Masaya's room._

_Masaya cried, "No! I don't wanna be chopped liver!"_

_---_

_Kiame nodded and frowned. "Do you think that Masaya will be alright?"_

_Ichigo blinked behind her sunglasses. "I sure... hope so," she muttered._

_---_

_"We're doomed..."_

---x---x---x---

**END TEASER**

---x---x---x---


End file.
